


surprEYEz

by macfreak93



Category: Cours de Linguistique Générale | Course in General Linguistics - Ferdinand de Saussure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macfreak93/pseuds/macfreak93
Summary: guess whose birthday it is again





	surprEYEz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songofsunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofsunset/gifts).



  I might try

      eye

      aye

        I

       a͜ɪ

by night time


End file.
